As current and future microelectronic packaging requirements trend towards miniaturization the demand for denser, lighter, smaller, thinner and faster electronic products continues. The present invention provides a method for fabricating a high density fine-pitch flip chip package structure using pillar bump interconnect technology incorporating low CTE no flow underfill as related to the manufacture of electronic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,163 to Rinne et al. describes a method for controlling height, shape and volume of solder bump interconnects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,062 to Brofman et al. discloses a process for forming cone shaped solder for chip interconnection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,795 to Sato shows a thermal compression bonding method of an electronic die with solder bump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,187 to Hayes describes a method of preparing column of solder bumps for chip scale package.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,773 to Lake discloses a method for forming flip chip bumps and related flip chip bump constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,337 to Idaka et al. shows a semiconductor process for forming bump electrodes with tapered sidewalls.